


take in the view

by i_was_human



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: "i have the power of god and anime on my side!" -minsoo probably, Crack, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Trainee Era, gratuitous line breaks, no beta we die like minsoo's brain cells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human
Summary: Minsoo fell in love with Dongho both slowly and quickly - and that's the way it goes, isn't it?
Relationships: Kang Dongho | D.Min/Lee Minsoo
Kudos: 13





	take in the view

Despite how nice it would've been, there's no one moment Minsoo can point to and definitively say _this is the moment I fell in love with him_.

No - instead, it's more of a tapestry of moments, little things all combining to make something greater than the sum of its parts. Little moments stolen here and there, little things adding up over time - all of it combined to create one universal truth that Minsoo can't change, no matter how hard he tries.

 _He is hopelessly in love with his best friend_.

Of course, that's not to say it was love on first sight. No - when Minsoo first saw Kang Dongho, he _fucking hated him_.

That's kind of how it goes, isn't it?

* * *

Minsoo would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous.

They're getting a new trainee in today, and he's supposed to be some kind of- some kind of fucking _prodigy_ from the States, some all-rounder who everyone seems to think is the hottest shit since the _sun_ , and all Minsoo has to say to him is _bring it_.

He's the best dancer in the company, after all. Mr. Prodigy Man is just going to have to catch his hands.

He's so distracted in his thoughts of murder and general mayhem that he walks smack into someone while turning the corner, and really, that's just his life, isn't it?

The person grabs his wrist, saving him from an unfortunate encounter with the floor, and he raises his head, catching sight of gelled hair and a turtleneck that probably costs more than his parent's _house_.

Ah.

Bribery, then.

"Are you okay?" the person asks, and Minsoo takes a step back, reaching up to grip the strap of his bag.

"You're the new trainee?"

"Yeah-"

"I will defeat you!"

There's a long moment where nobody moves.

Well, go big or go home, right?

"Victory will be mine!" Minsoo screams, sprinting off towards the dance rooms, and is it his imagination, or is Rich-Bitch (name pending) laughing at him?

* * *

Honestly, if Minsoo had to put a name to the first time he actually thought of Dongho in any way other than Rich-Bitch (the name stuck, unfortunately) it would've been the day he saw him dance.

After all, it's a lot easier to accuse a guy of bribing his way into the company when the evidence of his skill _isn't_ right in front of you.

(Also, he's pretty hot.)

* * *

Minsoo's about to head home for the day when he overhears the distant sounds of some American song filtering through the halls.

Oh.

Rich-Bitch is practicing.

Well, it can't hurt to see, huh? 

He pushes his hair back as he heads down the hall, leaning over to peak through the window.

And, okay, Rich-Bitch is actually pretty good. 

Minsoo watches, transfixed, as he spins, dark hair stuck to his forehead and tank-top revealing muscles that could make even the straightest of men drool. Which Minsoo isn't, but that's _not the point_.

He really should be watching him dance, but he's _fucking hot_.

Oh, no.

The music stops, and Rich-Bitch rakes a hand through his hair, lips parting slightly as he heads over to grab his water bottle, and _oh no, Minsoo's fucked_.

Because _not only_ does Rich-Bitch not need to bribe his way into the company, he's also fucking _hot_ in a way Minsoo's stick arms and straw hair can never quite emulate.

Minsoo may be slightly gay for him.

The door squeaks as it opens, and Minsoo shrieks, flinching away as Rich-Bitch stares at him.

Oh, boy.

"Hi?" Minsoo tries, and Rich-Bitch arches one perfectly curved eyebrow.

God, Minsoo hates him and his stupid gorgeous face and his stupid gorgeous eyebrows and his stupid gorgeous arms that look like they could break Minsoo in half with literally no effort. Who the fuck even styles their eyebrows? This guy, probably.

"Were you watching me?"

"Gotta make sure the company isn't letting in just anyone," Minsoo scoffs, and Rich-Bitch's brow disappears into his hair.

"Mhm."

"Wh- what does _that_ mean?"

"If competition is what you want, then I'll give it to you," Rich-Bitch replies, and Minsoo can catch sight of the barest hint of a grin on his lips before he breezes past him, bag slung over one shoulder and phone in his free hand.

"Wh- _I don't even know your name_!" Minsoo calls, and Rich-Bitch turns, expression unreadable.

"Kang Dongho."

"Ah," Minsoo dumbly replies, and Rich-Bitch's lips twitch for an instant. "I'm Lee Minsoo."

"I know."

"Wh- _what do you mean, you know_? Hey! Get back here!"

* * *

Really, with how they started out, it's a miracle they ever became friends. 

Of course, Minsoo's glad they did, but also has genuinely no fucking idea how it happened. Is that just a Dongho thing? You just... hang around him for long enough and at some point you're walking home in the middle of winter and realize _oh fuck you're friends_?

Probably. Dongho could charm a rock if he wanted to.

Minsoo may be slightly biased.

* * *

Honest to god, Minsoo has no fucking clue how he wound up _friends_ with Kang Dongho.

Friends with benefits, he could see, but _actual friends_? Completely heterosexual and _not gay_ friends?

Well. The last part may be a bit of a stretch.

Still, how the _fuck_ are they friends? And not just friends, _going out to dinner_?

Minsoo leans against Dongho's shoulder, muttered curses escaping his lips as he furiously taps his phone, and a hand comes to rest in his hair, long fingers coaxing tangles out of his hair.

Oh.

Oh, that feels nice.

He raises his head to stare at Dongho's face, and, once again, is blindsided by how _unfairly hot_ he is. It's not an issue most of the time - Dongho's incredibly hot, but once you spend enough time with him, you develop immunity (or burn in the never-ending flames of his stupidly gorgeous eyes) but he's sitting right here and _so very kissable_ -

Stop. Embrace your inner bro, Minsoo. What is it heterosexual people do?

"...so, did you see the game last night?"

Dongho snorts - a quick huff of air - and pokes Minsoo's cheek before his hand comes to rest in his hair once more. "What game?"

"...the game thing. The thing game. The game with the thing."

"That means literally nothing, Minsoo-yah."

"It's the game thing! The thingy game!"

Dongho snorts, taking another bite of his food. "I didn't see the 'thingy game', but if you wanna tell me about it, I'm open to listening."

Oh, fuck.

"Nah, it doesn't matter," Minsoo decides, pressing his face into Dongho's side. "It wasn't a very good game, anyways."

* * *

"What're you thinking of?"

Dongho takes a seat on the couch next to him, and Minsoo huffs, plopping his head in his boyfriend's lap. 

"How much I hated you when we first met."

"If it makes you feel better, I thought you were a chipmunk," Dongho hums, and Minsoo shrieks, reaching over to whack his forehead.

" _Yah_!"

"Why're you thinking about that, and not how we got together?" Dongho asks, and Minsoo shrugs, pressing his face into his boyfriend's hoodie.

"Everyone's heard that story."

"Have you heard my side?" Dongho asks, and Minsoo shakes his head. "Wow. You never asked?"

"It never came up!"

"Alright. Let me tell you, then."

* * *

Dongho's running over a few things when the door creaks open, a _tap-tap-tap_ ringing through the air that lets him know it's Minsoo.

Ah. Good.

He lets the song finish, heading over to the speaker and flicking it off before turning to Minsoo, brow arched. "What are you doing here?"

Minsoo's hiding his hands in his pockets, fists clenching and unclenching in apparent nerves. His hair's damp - it must be raining outside - and his dark hair is stuck to his forehead, making his eyes look all the wider.

God, he's gorgeous.

Does he know that, Dongho wonders, or is he blind to it?

"I have something I need to say," Minsoo states, the words escaping him in a rush of air, and Dongho blinks at him, unsure of how to reply.

"Yeah?"

"... _IreallylikeyouandIthinkyou'reprettysowillyougooutwithme?_ "

Dongho stares at him, confusion only mounting, and Minsoo picks at his jeans, a flush creeping over his cheeks. "What?"

"Don't make me say it again," Minsoo mumbles, reaching up to hide his face in his hands. "God, this is so embarrassing..."

"Did you just ask me out?"

"Yes!" Minsoo exclaims, throwing his hands in the air. "Yeah, I did! Because you're gorgeous and sweet and talented and just- _ugh_ , you're so stupidly _perfect_ , and you're standing right there, an entire snack, and I _can't kiss you_!"

He falls silent, blush creeping up to the tips of his ears, and Dongho stares at him, dumbstruck.

Did Minsoo just ask him out?

"Well," he replies, not thinking at all, "why not?"

Are you _fucking kidding, brain_?

That's the _worst_ possible response to that what the _fuck_ if you _want him to kiss you fucking say so_ -

"What?" Minsoo asks, and Dongho sighs, striding across the floor and pulling Minsoo into a kiss.

Minsoo melts into his touch, one arm winding around his neck and eyes fluttering shut, and _oh_ , Dongho thinks, _he's fucking gorgeous_. How is this legal? He'd like to know.

"You can't just do that," Minsoo finally huffs, pulling away to bury his face in Dongho's chest. "You have to give me warning first."

"I do?"

"I'll combust otherwise," Minsoo complains, and Dongho smiles, pressing a quick kiss to his hair. "Wh- _what did I just say_?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"Oh my- _that's my line_! You stole my line, you _ass_!"

"Pfft-"

" _Don't laugh at me_!"

* * *

"Excuse me?" Minsoo huffs, leaning up to poke Dongho's cheek. "You're gonna call me gorgeous? When you _exist_?"

"You're stunning," Dongho points out, and Minsoo rolls his eyes.

"Oh my _god_ , you're such a _liar_."

"Are you sure about that?"

" _Shut up_!"

Dongho leans down to press a quick kiss to his lips, and Minsoo shuts up, melting into his touch.

Yeah, he's got the best boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe there's no angst what the fuck
> 
> how did this happen
> 
> comment pls?
> 
> [twit](https://twitter.com/i_was_human_) | [lit fic discord!](https://discord.gg/CNunB74)


End file.
